moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Moon Guard Wiki
width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Information! ---- Moon Guard is a player-versus-environment roleplaying (PvE-RP) server in the MMORPG ''World of Warcraft''. This wiki is used for storing roleplay and IC information regarding characters, guilds, locations, art, and player-written stories created by Moon Guard community members, as well as acting as an information hub for the ever-changing server community. ---- ;A Quick Reminder About Copyright :If you don't have the rights to an image, you need to credit the source of your image. Even if you made it yourself, just to appease me and the broom up my backside, please put somewhere on your page either (a) that you have permission from whomever made the image to use it (and preferably who made the image) or (b) that you created the image. Stealing is wrong and stealing art, especially on something that's basically nothing but a bunch of intellectual property crap like this, is particularly stupid. Don't do it. It might not get you banned right away, but it will get you on my bad side fairly quickly. --Devinicus 06:52, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ;Stupid Ass Holiday Spirit :Whether you're looking at this website for lulz or to backup your flagrsp, one thing remains certain. You came here on Christmas Day and might be using the site. Out of all the places to be at this time, you're here. Showing why a strong community that supports itself is the best kind. Happy Holidays (you louts). --Tiffy 07:14, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ;Get Well Soon, Preliatus! :I'm sorry I laughed so hard and am still laughing. Moon Guard's finest in action. --Devinicus 16:42, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ;About People Not Digging Wikia's New Look :I feel your pain in a big way and I'm none too pleased with it myself. The murmurs of wikis heading to different hosts have not gone unnoticed by my very sexy ears. After looking at what Wikia has decided to do with the layout and how screwed-over things have gotten by ads, there is a definite bit of consideration going on as far as porting over to new digs goes. If anyone has any suggestions on where might be a possible place to go and exactly how to manage such a hypothetical (and it is just hypothetical right now) migration, don't be afraid to drop me a line. --Devinicus 08:00, November 12, 2010 (UTC) The wiki cannot function unless you, the user, help. Without you, this wiki will not expand, and nothing will come out of it. Edit, add, and input whatever you have that can help feed the MG wiki information! But, there are some boundaries when adding, so please be aware of them: *All content must be related to Moon Guard and the related roleplaying community. *Any articles or edits that could be considered libelous or defamatory, or could be argued as harassment or vandalism shall not be tolerated by the wiki team or the Moon Guard community, and will be promptly dealt with. *Information in an article (pages that are not stories) should be relevant and neutral. *Pages that are not dedicated to stories or characters may be freely modified following the above rules. *Story or character pages should not be edited to the extent that the original ideas are altered. If you are unsure if a change will alter the original context, contact the author for permission. Authors of such pages reserve full rights to request to have a page locked and unlocked by an administrator. *Pages without adequate content and images without proper copyright information will be reviewed, and if necessary, deleted. action=purge}} Purge cache for this page to refresh. __NOEDITSECTION__ All images and content owned by their respective holders. The Moon Guard Wiki Project, its respective administrators and Nameth Black assume no liability for copyrighted content. All content use assumed covered by fair use or otherwise used with permission. Contact Nameth Black via email with questions, concerns or complaints.